In the case of furniture parts such as, for example, drawers, furniture doors, or furniture flaps which are movably received on a basic furniture structure of an item of furniture, guide units, hinges, and fittings are employed for influencing the movement of the respective furniture part.
An additional function for influencing the movement of the furniture part is provided in some embodiments of the respective device. This relates to systems having an opening function of the furniture part by way of a force accumulator, and having a charging function of the force accumulator when closing the furniture part, for example.